


Valentine's Day Dinner

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Steve is bad at cooking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Am I seeing things or are you trying to cook?"





	Valentine's Day Dinner

Diana came home to the sound of the fire alarm going off in the kitchen.

She rushed in, worried about what could possibly have set it off. Only to be greeted by the sight of one Steve Trevor frantically fanning at the pan in a stove.

"Am I seeing things or are you trying to cook?"

Steve whipped around, a sheepish smile on his face as he took a hand to the back of his head to scratch it. "Ah, well yes. I figured that I could try. It's Valentine's Day and wanted to give you something special. I mean, the recipe looked simple enough, but... as you can see," Steve gestured to the stove, "I might not be the most accomplished of cooks."

Diana laughed, and took the pan to place it under water, "Steve please, turn off the alarm."

"Sure thing dear." Once that was done, Steve still surprised with with a set table, roses, champagne and her favorite chocolates. "So, seeing that I'm a disaster in the kitchen, what should we order in?"

"Indian maybe?"

"Consider it done!"

And as they ate their dinner in their nice set of plates, glasses of their favorite wine in hand, with the lights off and lit candles, Diana gave Steve a stern look and said, "Steve, I love you, but promise me you'll never try to cook on your own again."

Steve laughed, "Deal. Happy Valentine's Day love."

"Happy Valentine's Day, dearest."


End file.
